


Push Pop

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: ?? i guess?????, F/M, Food, Surprise Ending, Teasing, how do sex, push pop, this is the only semi-sexy thing i'll ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha teases Damien.





	Push Pop

Damien stared at Sasha.

Damien couldn’t help but stare as her as she wrapped her tongue around it and licked it in an almost sensual manner.

Sasha’s eyes were closed, and she was preoccupied with something else. Something sweet. And hard. And blue raspberry flavored.

Damien sighed, thoroughly discouraged.  _ How can someone eat a Push Pop so seductively?  _ He wondered

Sasha sighed in response and continued to lick the Push Pop.

Damien tilted his head and shifted, trying to make the bed creak to grab her attention.

Sasha peeped an eye open at smiled. 

She let go of the candy with an audible  _ pop! _

“What’s up Popov? You look flustered.”

“Darling, I think you very well know why I’m flustered.”

Sasha batted her lashes as innocently as she could manage. “No.” She said. “I haven’t the faintest idea my darling Damien.” She pouted and continued to suck on the blue raspberry stick.

He smirked and scooched towards her, placing a hand on her thigh. “Darling, you know as well as I do that you  _ love  _ to tease me.” He looked at her mouth. “And I think we both know you’re teasing me.”

Sasha removed the candy with another pop, “Damien, sugar bean, light of my life, love of my life. Would I be teasing you if I did this?” With a quick movement, she crashed her teeth into the hard candy and crunched the top with an impressive sound.

Damien could feel his face grow paler. “Well..” he started, in a small voice, “I suppose not.”

Sasha grinned a blue stained grin, winked, and continued to eat her Push Pop in a far less seductive manner.


End file.
